La muerte del odio
by Delein
Summary: Una historia en la que los personajes encontrarán algo que nunca buscaron, porque ni siquiera se imaginaron que llegarían a tenerlo. Cap. 5 up
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

El guardia abrió el portón de acero del gremio de los asesinos. Aunque intentaban proteger el fuerte con todas sus fuerzas, los monstruos del desierto, en especial los de arena, encontraban bastante facilidad para colarse a los patios del gremio. Aunque había bastantes monstruos, no eran muy peligrosos, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, aquella noche parecía tranquila. El guardia se giró dispuesto a volver a entrar en el gremio. Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta, sintió un tacto frío en su espalda. Sin darse siquiera tiempo a respirar, un katar le atravesó el corazón, matándole al instante con el poderoso y letal veneno que contenía, sin permitirle decir una sola palabra ni gritar. El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, mientras una sombra negra pasaba sobre él y cerraba la puerta con un silencio abrumador. En el interior del gremio el silencio letal del asesino fue colmando la noche de rojo sangre y, a la mañana siguiente, muchos asesinos lloraban la muerte de sus amigos, esperando encontrar al autor de aquella refriega.


	2. Capítulo 1 :Shayan

CAPIÍTULO 1: SHAYAN

Aysha se encontraba sentada en una de las carcomidas banquetas de la posada de Morroc. Contemplaba con aspecto indiferente cómo la posadera le daba la comida y el agua que ella había pedido.

-Ay, chica-dijo la posadera-no entiendo cómo puedes venir aquí cada dos días y que todavía no me hayas dirigido la palabra.

-¿Cuánto tengo que pagarle?-preguntó Aysha, con su tono indiferente. La asesina miraba fijamente a la posadera con sus ojos verdes. Su cabello negro y liso caía hasta su cintura ondulándose levemente sobre la capa negra que llevaba cubriendo su atuendo de asesina, también de un tenue negro combinado con gris, que intentaba no llamar la atención.

-2000 zeny, querida-le contestó la posadera, de mala gana.

Aysha extrajo el dinero de su bolsillo y lo depositó sobre la barra, al mismo tiempo que un asesino irrumpía en la posada, que en ese momento se encontraba llena de ladrones que hacían allí su alterne. Aysha se dio cuenta de que el asesino se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba. Sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle, pero aún así esperó, quizás quería algo más.

-Buenos días, Aysha-saludó él.

-Hasta luego Shayan-contestó Aysha. No le había conocido hasta que estuvo más cerca. Vivía en el gremio de los asesinos, así que la sabía a qué había venido.

-Tan fría como siempre-replicó Shayan.

-Sólo me conoces de vista-contestó Aysha.

Acto seguido, cogió la bolsa con las cosas y se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse.

Sintió que un brazo la agarraba para retenerla. Aunque podría haberse zafado fácilmente de él, en un impulso se dio la vuelta.

-Dime lo que quieras y piérdete-le soltó ella.

Por un momento los dos se miraron fijamente. Aysha contempló los ojos fríos, de un verde grisáceo, y el cabello moreno y corto del chico. No sabía por qué, pero le ponía nerviosa

Y ella no quería ponerse nerviosa.

Se dio cuenta de que Shayan aún la agarraba del brazo, pero al ver su mirada desafiante la soltó.

-Se planea que en una semana empezarán los ataques y, con ellos, la guerra-explicó Shayan, sin dejar de mirarla.

-No pienso volver al gremio de los asesinos-dijo Aysha, tajante.

-Ya te han pedido perdón-le dijo Shayan, más sosegado.

-Si algún día te hacen sufrir la humillación que me hicieron sufrir a mí…

-Son capaces de darte todo lo que les pidas-la cortó Shayan.

-Si algún día-continuó Aysha, ignorándole-te tiran al desierto sin agua, sin armas y lo más lejos posible de cualquier lugar habitable, lo más cerca de cualquier monstruo, me entenderás.

-Pareces difícil de convencer-siguió Shayan.

-NO me vas a convencer-replicó ella, dándose de nuevo la vuelta y yendo hacia la salida. Esta vez nadie la retuvo, así que salió a la calle y el sol abrasador le cegó los ojos por un momento. Acto seguido continuó con su camino. Mientras caminaba por el suelo arenoso de Morroc, recordó la humillación que la hicieron sufrir años atrás, cuando tenía dieciséis y acababa de hacerse asesina. En aquellos tiempos, los pícaros luchaban contra asesinos intentando acaparar su poder. Algunos asesinos, convencidos por las ideas de los pícaros, se unían a ellos dejando atrás a los de su gremio. Pero un día, uno de los mejores del gremio mató silenciosamente a la mitad de los que se encontraban allí, sin que nadie le detuviera ni lograse ver su apariencia. Recordó cómo, después de varias investigaciones la culparon a ella, pues decían que tenían pruebas suficientes. La culparon de traidora al gremio y la inflingieron el debido castigo. Ya ni siquiera sentía rabia por ello. Después de sobrevivir a duras penas en el desierto durante tres días, consiguió llegar a un oasis. Habiendo recobrado nuevos bríos, reunió dinero para comprarse unas armas y comida. Encontró unas ruinas en el desierto y decidió quedarse a vivir allí, aislada de la sociedad. Perfeccionó su manera de luchar y aprendió a hacerlo también mediante los puños y las piernas. Después de tantos años en el desierto, su corazón se había vuelto más frío que antaño y la barrera creada en torno a él parecía ahora irrompible.

Shayan se encaminó ala puerta sur. Sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerla, pero no se había imaginado que fuera así la situación. Sólo conocía de vista a Aysha, pues en el gremio de los asesinos todos se habían visto alguna vez. Pensaba que al menos le daría tiempo a proponerla el reclutamiento de Prontera, pero se dio cuenta de que no era muy posible. La guerra empezaría en una semana y todo por culpa de una disputa política. Por un lado, los que defendían el poder real, y por otra parte, los que preferían el poder del pueblo sin que nadie les "manejara". Una anarquía.

Todos los gremios estaban de parte del rey, pero los incontables guerreros desertores de los gremios, incluso algunos caballeros y lord caballeros estaban en el otro bando. La única manera que habían encontrado para arreglarlo era la guerra. Y habían tenido que mandarlo a él. El patoso del gremio. Además, esa chica…La mirada que le había lanzado fue como un frío cuchillo en el calor de Morroc. Jamás le había costado tanto mantener la mirada con alguien.

Mientras se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, se acercó a la plaza. No se dio cuenta de que un pícaro le apuntaba a la cabeza con un arco, desde una distancia considerable, hasta que le gritó:

-¡Eh, tú, asesino! ¡Deja todos los objetos que tengas en el suelo, y los katares también!

-¿Y qué pasaría si no te las doy, imbécil?-replicó Shayan, sólo le faltaba un pícaro insoportable en aquel día.

-No estás en posición de decir eso-replicó el pícaro-.Te mataré por orgulloso.


	3. Capítulo 2: Salvándote

_**CAPÍTULO 2: SALVÁNDOTE**_

El pícaro, con una sonrisa sarcástica, tensó el arco y disparó una flecha. Antes siquiera de que Shayan tuviese tiempo de sacar su katar, una sombra pasó entre los dos, y la flecha cayó al suelo, dividida por la mitad. Un segundo después el pícaro se encontraba en el suelo, con un corte en la espalda y Aysha se encontraba tras él, con los katares en las manos.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-preguntó Shayan, algo impresionado.

-Entrenando-respondió Aysha, cortante-. Y ten en cuenta que no te volveré a salvar el pellejo.

Si no se hubiera desviado hacia la tienda de objetos, no se hubiera topado con Shayan en la puerta principal.

Shayan se acercó a ellos, mirando al pícaro.

-¿Le has matado?-preguntó él.

-Pues claro que no-respondió Aysha-. Sólo le he envenenado con el arma.

Antes de que empezase un incómodo silencio, Shayan se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

-¿De verdad no vas a la guerra? El levantamiento es en la plaza de Frontera dentro de una semana.

-No he conocido a nadie tan pesado en mi vida-replicó Aysha, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera-dijo Shayan, con un tono muy serio-todavía tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a…?

-¿Por qué te expulsaron del gremio y ahora vienen a pedirte perdón?-saltó Shayan, sin dejarla terminar.

Aysha se volvió, mirándole fijamente, con algo de dolor en la mirada.

-Eres el primero que se digna a preguntármelo.-respondió ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió en realidad?-siguió preguntando él.

-Me culparon porque todas las pruebas, aparentemente, apuntaban hacia mí. Luegose dieron cuenta, tras seguir investigando, de que se habían equivocado.

-Así que el daño ya está hecho-dijo Shayan, acercándose más hacia donde ella se encontaba.

-Sí…, pero la verdad es que no sé por qué te cuento todo esto.

-Quizás necesitabas contárselo a alguien-propuso Shayan, aún con una expresión muy seria.

-Puede-dijo Aysha-pero…eso no significa que vaya a Prontera dentro de una semana.

-Te estaré esperando-le dijo Shayan.

-Adiós-replicó Aysha y, definitivamente, se marchó.

-Hasta dentro de una semana-susurró él, cuando Aysha ya no podía oírle.

Lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero es que lo hice de prueba y no esperaba que nadie me leyese en serio. Bueno, de todas maneras, aquí está un capítulo más, e intentaré actualizar pronto, aunque estoy llevando otra a la vez en otra web de ficción y me cuesta un poco. Gracias por esos reviews y dejad más, please, que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a seguir.


	4. Capítulo 3: En marcha

CAPÍTULO 3: EN MARCHA 

Dos días después Aysha volvía a encontrarse en la posada, en su sempiterna banqueta. Esta vez la posadera hablaba animadamente de cotilleos con otra mujer de la barra. Aysha cogió la comida y se dio la vuelta. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, se fijó en un pedazo de conversación de la posadera.

-Sí, sí, un asesino cruzado -dijo con voz alegre-, creo que se llama Reox.

Aysha se quedó parada frente a la puerta.

-¿Reox? ¿Ese ladronzuelo tan mono que solía pasar por aquí?- dijo la mujer, que parecía recordarle bastante bien.

-Sí, ha entrenado mucho y ahora parece ser uno de los líderes de la oposición a Tristán III.

Aysha abrió la puerta y cerró con un portazo. No necesitaba saber más.

Iría a la guerra

Shayan informó al jefe del gremio de los acontecimientos, aunque también esperaba hablar con él. Debía pedirle permiso para ir a la gueraa, o eso le habían dicho.

-¿Tú? ¿A la guerra?- contestó el jefe con tono divertido-. Haz lo que quieras, en este gremio dejamos bastante libertad, pero tú...

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-dijo Shayan, conteniendo el tono, pues estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-Chico, siempre has sido un poco...no sabría cómo decirte...-dijo el jefe, intentando no herir a Shayan, aunque sin darse cuenta lo estaba hiriendo más.

-¿Imbécil, patoso enclenque?-dijo Shayan, al que ya le temblaba la voz de rabia.

-No es necesario exagerar...

Shayan se dio la vuelta, arrastrando su capa negra y salió de la sala. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se iba sintiendo peor. Sabía que iba a ocurrir aquello. Siempre había sido alguien demasiado patoso para ser asesino. Desde pequeño le habían criticado. Aunque él sabía que no estaba hecho para ese trabajo, no había tenido otra opción, no había podido elegir y ahora todo eso se le echaba encima. Estaba harto de todo y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo mucho más. Si quería seguir en el gremio debía demostrar que era un asesino de verdad, y a partir de ese momento haría lo posible por intentarlo y por llegar a serlo.

Iría a la guerra.

Bueno, ya sé que este capítulo no es muy largo, pero luego viene uno que lo será un poco más. Espero que os vaya gustando, aunque de momento no se ha desarrollado mucho la historia. Gracias por esos reviews.


	5. Capítulo 4: Nuevos compañeros

**_4. NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS_**.

Prontera brillaba el día soleado del reclutamiento y la plaza bullía de agitación. Miles de personas de diferentes gremios llegaban allí para presentarse a la guerra. Aysha se escurrió entre la gente para llegar a un puesto desde el que pudiera ver. Sobre una plataforma improvisada estaba el rey y a su lado estaban un monje y un cruzado. El rey comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer acabó el plazo para inscribirse en el castillo de esta ciudad. Hoy, todos los congregados aquí estáis decididos a ir a la guerra. Después de varias deliberaciones, hemos decidido un plan estratégico, en el que los reclutados se dividirán. Por una parte tendremos a cinco grupos de un número reducido de personas, los cuales servirán de espionaje y serán distribuidos por mi asistente Lartrec-señaló al monje-. Por otra parte, dos avanzadillas se dirigirán a los campos de Izlude, en cuyos alrededores será la primera batalla.

Se produjo un segundo de silencio, pues el rey dejó de hablar, pero acto seguido se levantó un alto murmullo entre la muchedumbre. Todos querían saber en que grupo estaban y hablaban animadamente sobre ello, hasta que el rey levantó la mano para volver a hablar.

-Lartrec procederá a leer los grupos, que se irán colocando a la derecha, el resto pertenecerá a las avanzadillas, que se colocará a la izquierda.

Aysha no esperaba encontrarse en ningún grupo, o por lo menos prefería no estar en una de las avanzadillas, donde no necesitaría relacionarse con todos como en un grupo pequeño. Para anunciar los grupos, Lartrec se colocó en medio de la plataforma y comenzó a decir los pertenecientes a cada grupo con sus apellidos y el gremio al que pertenecían. Cuando terminó de nombrar el primer grupo, formado por ocho personas, comenzó con el segundo.

-Magic Lerane, acólito. Melissa Enomius, sabia. Chistopher Hyazar, arquero. Shayan Athien, asesino. Arthion McHenzie, cruzado. Lartrec Normion, monje. Momo Normion, mercader. Aysha ónome, asesina.

Aysha se giró hacia el estrado con algo de enfado en su rostro. ¿No era demasiada casualidad que Shayan y ella estuvieran en el mismo grupo, siendo del mismo trabajo?

-El grupo dos bajará por la zona sur, reúnanse en esa puerta y esperen a que se unan todos los miembros del grupo-dijo Lartrec, ya que ya que debían esperarle a él también.

Aysha volvió la cabeza, con cierto gesto de fastidio y fue abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta que pudo llegar a los alrededores de la puerta sur. Salió al exterior y esperó apoyada en el muro, había sido la primera en llegar. Segundos después llegó una sabia, supuso que era Melissa.

-Hola-saludo amablemente la sabia, cuyos cabellos blancos con reflejos verdosos brillaban al sol. Su traje tenía también ciertos tonos verdosos y sonreía ampliamente, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules.

-Hola-saludó Aysha, secamente.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber quiénes serán los chicos del grupo. ¿Tu no?

-Me temo que a uno ya le conozco-dijo Aysha, que miraba al frente.

-Bueno, Arthion McHenzie y Lartrec Normion son asistentes del rey desde hace bastantes años, supongo que Momo Normion será su hermana y el arquero pertenece a una antigua y famosa familia de de bardos, los Hyazar. Aun así, no conozco a ninguno personalmente-dijo Axeia, que parecía muy enterada de lo que acontecía en la capital.

-¡Hola!-dijo una voz cantarina a sus espaldas.

Las dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al acólito del grupo. Su edad rondaría los diez años, además de que su cabello coto y rubio, junto con sus ojos azules le daban un aspecto risueño. Llevaba la capa de color blanco, la cual configuraba un tono uniforme con su piel pálida y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Hola-dijo Axeia, con cierto tono insinuante y sonrisa picarona.

-Hola-saludóa Aysha, que se había separado del muro y ahora miraba a Axeia.

"Vaya" pensó Aysha " parece que le gustan especialmente los hombres... aunque sean de diez años".

Frunció el ceño, aunque el niño pareció no darse cuenta de nada.

-En la plaza han dicho que debemos esperar alos representantes para que nos digan a qué lugar debemos ir-anunció el acólito.

-Ya lo sabemos, mi querido Magic-dijo Axeia, aún con su mirada cautivadora.

Magic al fin se dio cuenta y, aún más sonrojado, se dio la vuelta. Así comenzó un nuevo momento de silencio, hasta que se oyó a un grupo de personas que llegaban, dos de ellas discutiendo.

-Te dije que no me metieras en tu grupo, Lartrec-dijo un hombre con voz grave.

-A mí me da igual lo que digas , Arthion, yo hacía los grupos como me daba la gana-contestó otro que debía de ser Lartrec, con voz bastante más alegre.

Segundos después veían salir a un cruzado, un monje, un arquero, una mercader y un asesino.

Aysha miró fijamente a Shayan, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, tras el grupo animado de personas. Aysha fue quien empezó a hablar.

-Me debes una explicación-dijo, mirándole todavía fijamente.

Bueno, ya os dije que este capítulo iba a ser más largo, y así ya os he dado a conocer al grupo He intentado que sea un poco variado, tanto en cuanto a trabajos como en géneros, pero ya os los iré presentando más personalmente. ¡Decidme vuestra opinión!


	6. Capítulo 5: Ojos fríos

Te he visto en la plaza y le he dicho a Lartrec que te metiese en mi grupo, nada más-respondió el asesino, señalando con la cabeza al monje vestido de blanco, queen estos momentos hablaba con el cruzado, que debía de ser Arthion. El monje, al oír mencionar su nombre, se dio la vuelta.

-¿Eh, qué?-preguntó, dudoso, sin saber de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Tú me has metido en este grupo?-preguntó Aysha, desviando la mirada hacia Loki.

-¡Sí, claro!-afirmó el monje- Es que hacía yo los grupos y como conocía a Shayan, pues le he metido a él, y luego me ha dicho que si podías entrar tú, y yo le he dicho que sí.

Dijo todo esto de sopetón, sin respirar, pero conservaba el mismo aire risueño de hacía unos minutos.

-Un día me lo encontré entrenando y le ayudé-aclaró Shayan.

-¿Y dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó el arquero?

-A Payon-respondió Arthion-. Dicen que en el bosque de los alrededores...

-¡Sí, y también en la mazmorra! Creen que hay ciertas bandas del equipo contrario que están controlando a algunos monstruos.-le interrumpió Lartrec.

-¡Quieres dejarme terminar cuando te hablo!-gritó Arthion.

-Te ofendes por todo, chico- dijo Lartrec, divertido.

-Cállate, marica-soltó Arthion, de mal humor.

Lartrec sonrió, dando a entender que Arthion era un caso perdido y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Rumbo a Payon!-gritó, señalando el camino y comenzó a andar.

Segundos después, la mercader que debía de ser su hermana se colocó a su lado y le dio la mano, abriendo la marcha.

Tras ellos, Axeia había conseguido entablar conversación con Arthion, a cuya derecha se encontraba el acólito, que parecía necesitar la seguridad de las personas de un trabajo superior al suyo. Aysha les seguía con Chris y Shayan tocándole los talones, que hablaban formalmente. Shayan levantaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, para ver si la tensión de Aysha había desparecido, pero, por lo visto, eso no ocurría nunca.

Al anochecer ya habían avanzado bastante a través de los campos de Prontera y se iban alejando de la capital. Decidieron parar para descansar y, al anochecer todos parecían dormir excepto Arthion, al que le tocaba hacer la primera guardia. Shayan no conseguía dormir y además la segunda guardia era para Aysha, así que no pensaba cerrar los ojos ni un momento; tenía que hablar con ella.

Dos horas más tarde, Aysha, que tampoco parecía haber dormido mucho, se levantó para relevar al cruzado, que fue de buena gana a dormir. Aysha se sentó junto al fuego, prácticamente extinguido. Pronto notó que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres ahora?-preguntó Aysha, sin mirar a Shayan, que en ese momento se sentaba junto a ella.

-Quizás podrías tratar de ser un poco más amable alguna vez-dijo Shayan, aunque en realidad no parecía molesto.

-Si has venido a decirme eso...-empezó Aysha.

-¿Tan mal te ha sentado que tuvieras que estar conmigo?-preguntó Shayan, amodo de disculpa, sin dejar terminar a Aysha.

Ella se giró y miró a Shayan, que en ese momento le devolvía la mirada fijamente. Sus ojos verdes con destellos grisáceos eran fríos y, aunque no tanto como los suyos, también expresaban confianza, comprensión, y una amabilidad que nadie había mostrado nunca con ella. Aysha se dio cuenta de que, sin querelo, sus caras estaban a muy poca distancia y sintió que los nervios de la posada volvían a invadirla, pero esta vez se asemejaban más a un torrente que a la calma de la otra vez. Ella siempre había evitado que cualquier cosa la pusiese nerviosa, pero esta vez no podía evitarlo y eso era lo que más la molestaba. Un pequeño nudo en el estómago la dejó sin habla, pero dos segundos después recuperó la compostura.

-Yo...da igual-contestó, para después bajar la mirada.

-Es que como ni siquiera has hablado conmigo...ni con nadie-aclaró Shayan.

-La verdad es que nunca hablo con nadie-dijo Aysha, bajando aún más la cabeza, con lo que uno de sus mechones de cabello negro resbaló por su hombro y cubrió su mirada, que en ese momento destellaba más tristeza que auténtica frialdad.

Shayan sintió el impulso de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, pero se contuvo al entender que quizás prefería estar sola, seguir sola. Lo que él no sabía es que se equivocaba, pues Aysha no deseaba seguir sola, en el fondo necesitaba a alguien a su lado, pero nunca nadie la había abrazado, ni la había sonreído, nunca nadie la había besado.

-Buenas noches-susurró Shayan.

-Buenas noches.

Sí, lo sé, tengo que hacer los capítulos más largos, pero es que este necesitaba terminarlo aquí, que si no me parecía que acababa mal, pero bueno, espero que os guste, porque a mí me ha acabado gustando mucho la relación entre Shayan y Aysha, y la voy a tratar mucho en el fic. Bueno, seguid dejando reviews, que es lo que me da ganas de continuar publicando, y gracias a todos por leer mi fic. Intentaré actualizar pronto.


End file.
